Raymond Sullivan
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Unknown |job = Security Guard |mission = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 52 |race = Caucasian }} Ray Sullivan is a character in Dead Rising 2. He appears to be a member of Fortune City security, and keeps watch over the local safe house. Story Dead Rising 2 Sullivan is the security officer in charge of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, and is responsible for making sure that nobody who gets inside the shelter is infected. He initially prevents Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey, from entering the shelter when he sees the bite scar on Katey's arm, but Chuck manages to convince him to let them in by showing him a box of Zombrex, which is later revealed to be empty. Sullivan also does not believe Chuck's claim of innocence about causing the outbreak, but agrees to allow Chuck and Katey to stay in the shelter as long as Chuck continues to save survivors and provide Katey with Zombrex. If Chuck doesn't prove his innocence by the time the military gets to Fortune City, Sullivan will not protect Chuck from being arrested. At the end of 72 Hour Mode, Chuck and Rebecca Chang learn that Sullivan was the one who planted the bomb at the arena and caused the outbreak - when Sullivan, without warning, shoots Rebecca in the head. He then reveals that he has been working on behalf of Phenotrans, the company that manufactures Zombrex - Tyrone King is in fact subordinate to him. Zombrex is a variation of Isabela Keyes' zombie suppressant, which was made from Wasp Queens - and they remain an essential component of Zombrex. As there has not been an outbreak since the Las Vegas incident two years earlier, Phenotrans was running low on Zombrex. The outbreak was caused not only to harvest queens to make more Zombrex, but to increase demand for the drug even further. He then leaves Chuck and the others to die in the military's impending firebombing of the city. Chuck pursues Sullivan to the roof of the Yucatan Casino, where he has donned a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fulton_surface-to-air_recovery_system Fulton Skyhook in preparation for extraction via an approaching AC-130 to arrive. Sullivan boasts that as numerous VIPs are infected and therefore dependent on Zombrex, further outbreaks are "absolutely necessary" to ensure a steady supply of queens. Chuck then realizes that the Las Vegas outbreak was also caused by Phenotrans, and attacks Sullivan in pure rage. Sullivan is by far the most dangerous enemy Chuck ever faces, as (with the sole exception of the Six-Shooter), he cannot be damaged by any weapon, forcing Chuck to fight him hand-to-hand. After Chuck wears him down, Sullivan manages to temporarily disable Chuck and activate his skyhook, boasting that he, and Phenotrans, are in fact the "good guys" - only to hear a disturbing "click". Chuck had handcuffed the waist of his harness to a railing. The AC-130 then snags the skyhook, tearing him in half. Gallery Sullivan_Chuck.png Sullivan_Stairs.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths